


Jolly Blues

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Reunion, prompt, such cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Christmas was coming up, but Dick wasn’t feeling the jolly. All he could do was miss Jason.





	Jolly Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaah I love this one. The prompt given by my girlfriend was ‘Jaydick holiday baking’. Also yes they’re husbands, if you don’t agree you can fuckin fight me. Also, ves’tacha means beloved in Romani. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Cute fluff
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters aren’t mine, no matter how much I wish.

Dick sighed and leant back against the counter, pushing the hair that had fallen in front of his eyes back, attempting not to get flour everywhere and taking a moment to admide his work.

Christmas was fast approaching as the temperature outside dropped. He sighed again to himself as he grabbed a towel to wipe off his hands. Jason had been out of town for a few weeks for a mission despite Dick’s complaining, as Christmas was only a week away. Jason hadn't been sure if he was going to get home in time for the holiday, so Dick had decided to make cookies to cheer himself up. Sugar and chocolate chip cookies; Jason’s favorite. It didn’t really help, but at least he could sit and eat cookies while watching Christmas movies.

With a yawn he sat the cookies in a plastic tub and covered them, leaving them on the counter as he went off to his room. He curled up alone in bed, clutching Jason’s pillow with a sad sigh. More lonely days passed by, and the closer Christmas got the shittier Dick felt. Except, two days before Christmas at three in the morning, Jason quietly stepped inside their apartment, assuming Dick was asleep as he took off his boots silently. He had told Dick he probably wouldn't be home for Christmas so as not to disappoint him if he couldn't make it, but he had managed to finish early and Bruce had let him go home.

Thank god, he missed the other so much it hurt.

Sneaking around Jason flipped on the kitchen light, going to grab a glass of water when he saw the tubs of cookies on the counter. Ooh, well, just one couldn’t hurt. Picking up a cookie and walking back towards his bedroom, he quietly walked over to Dick’s sleeping form and stooped down, brushing the hair back from his forehead and pressing a kiss there with a soft smile. He was gorgeous even in his sleep.

Jason was about to walk around to the other side of the bed and climb in when the older man stirred slightly, his eyes fluttering open as he peered up at Jason with surprise. A sleepy, excited grin lit up his face, making grabby hands up at his husband. Jason chuckled but complied, getting into the bed as Dick wormed his way into his arms, climbing on top of him and plastering himself along his chest. He nuzzled into his neck as Jason rubbed his back soothingly, releasing a deep sigh, feeling relaxed for the first time in nearly a month.

“I missed you” Dick sighed, unable to keep himself from sniffling as Jason held him even closer.

“I know, m’sorry Dick. I missed you too” he sighed, pressing kisses all over his husband’s face, “I’ll need to go last minute gift shopping tomorrow.”

Dick chuckled, cupping Jason’s face and rubbing circles into his cheek with his thumb as he murmured “Santa already brought me what I wanted for Christmas.”

Jason grinned and kissed the other, mumbling “You're so cheesy, babe.”

“Only for you, ves’tacha” Dick whispered as Jason rolled them over, pressing kisses into his neck.

“I love you” Jason murmured in his ear, hands running over his chest and down to his hips.

“I love you too” Dick sighed, wrapping around his husband as he kissed him.

Best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for the prompt ‘Jaydick holiday baking’. Also, ‘ves’tacha is Romani for beloved. :3
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, form various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), and Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
